When connecting a circuit board by stacking it on another board such as a motherboard, one end of a terminal is bonded to the circuit board with another end of the terminal bonded to the other board. Terminals used for such purposes include those shown in FIGS. 8 through 11. In FIGS. 8 through 11, FIGS. 8A, 9A, 10A and 11A each present a perspective of a terminal, FIGS. 8B, 9B, 10B and 11B are plan views showing the respective terminals in a mounted state, FIGS. 8C, 9C, 10C and 11C are front views of the respective terminals in the mounted state and FIGS. 8D, 9D, 10D and 11D are side elevations of the respective terminals in the mounted state.
Among these examples of the related art, ends of pin-type terminals 21 in FIGS. 8A through 8D on one side are each inserted at a through electrode 20 disposed at a circuit board 1 and are then bonded with solder joints 10, and the ends of the terminals on the other side are each inserted at a through electrode 3 of another board 2 and are bonded by solder joints 11. A specific mounting structure for this type of pin terminal is disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. H9-289329.
FIGS. 9A through 9D show another type of pin-type terminal. Pin terminals 22 each include a horizontal portion 22a formed by bending the bottom thereof, which is bonded via a solder joint 11 onto a conductor present at the other board 2 such as a motherboard to achieve surface mounting. A specific mounting structure for this type of pin terminal 22 is disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2004-281727.
The terminals in the example of the related art presented in FIGS. 10A through 10D each include a clip-type elastic mounting portion 23a at the upper end thereof, which clips an electrode 25 at the circuit board 1 and is then bonded via a solder joint 10. The bottom portion of each terminal 23 is bent to extend along the horizontal direction and the horizontal portion 23b is placed on a conductor at the other board 2 and is bonded via a solder joint 11. Specific mounting structures for this type of terminal 23 are disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2002-320386 and Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2004-222486.
Terminals 24 in the example of the related art presented in FIGS. 11A through 11D each include a clip-type mounting portion 24a present at the upper end thereof, which is similar to that in the example presented in FIGS. 10A through 10D, and a straight bottom portion 24b that is inserted at a through electrode 3 at the other board 2 such as a motherboard and is bonded via a solder joint 11.